


[Podfic] Ride Share Scare

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, this fic makes excellent use of these dingdongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Author Summary:When Wayne, Darry, Katy, and Dan try to get a ride home after a night at Modean's, they get more than they bargained for. Way more. Too much, actually.Podfic Length: 9 min 31 sec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Ride Share Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride Share Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609999) by [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire). 



****

**length:** 9 min 31 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/RideShareScare.mp3)**  


Cover art by barbex.

Car music #1 is "Drop and Roll" by Silent Partner, which I found on a search for "generic rock music" (I don't remember what hockey players listen to).  
Car music #2 is ["Hawt" by Brillz & Ghastly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ef1UocShSb4), which appears somewhere on the Letterkenny soundtrack (because sometimes I genuinely like what the skids are listening to).

Completed for the "First!" challenge of Voiceteam 2020.


End file.
